


The Flight

by TheMysteriousGeek2345



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fight Scene, Gen, Mentions of Death, Stealth scene, Wii U Legend of Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters have destroyed Hyrule Castle, and killed everyone in it. Everyone that is, bar one - who is trying to escape from the castle. Can they do it? Or do they die trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic! Well, it's not technically a fanfic, but then the whole situation is now very complicated (Long story- if you want to know it, I'll PM it to you).
> 
> Anyways, the Legend of Zelda Wii U looks amazing! This fic is based off the E3 trailer for the game. This might not be very good (as I wrote this in the later hours) but hey, I've written it!
> 
> So, I hope that you enjoy!

The hooded figure gently gave a sigh of relief as the monster entered a room on the opposite end of the corridor. He saw this as a perfect time to escape from the castle, and try to get to safety. He knew he couldn't stay here, as otherwise he would be the last victim these monsters would take.

He double checked that the cost was clear, before he quietly scurried out of the room that he was hiding in, before he entered the maze of corridors. His breath hitched as he could hear something approaching him. What if it saw him? What if... What if he couldn't defend himself against the foe that was trying to kill him?

Luckily for him though, the sound of the monster sliding across the corridor started to grow softer and softer. The monster in fact was moving away from him.

And everything was silent.

The hooded figure hated this.

These corridors were once full of the sound of servants running around the castle, trying to serve the wishes of the Hyrule royal family. If a common citizen had walked into the castle a mere day ago, he (or she) would have been impressed by the hustle and bustle of the castle life, and the excitement that filled the air.

However, this excitement had now been replaced by death. The hooded figure had seen the cold, lifeless eyes of the royal family. The blood that stained the carpets in the king's bedchamber, as one monster tore the limbs off the king whilst he was still alive. The sound of screams rang against his ears, as he remembered...

"No..." The hooded figure muttered, trying to stop these memories from clouding his thoughts. He needed to survive, and being terrified would get him killed. When he had achieved this, he carried on with his quest to get to the royal stables, and from there to safety.

As he moved quietly through each corridor, the hooded figure was on high alert, making sure that there wasn't any rogue monsters hiding in the unlocked rooms. Every time he checked, he couldn't detect any signs of life apart from his own.

Suddenly, he could hear...something. Was that...another monster? If so...what direction was it moving in? If it was moving towards him...if the monster saw him... The hooded figure gulped.

He moved into a closet, before shutting his eyes. He breathed in. Then out. Then in. Then out. He was waiting for this to be over, for the terror to stop haunting his every thought. He didn't care if he got out of the palace, or if he died trying. He just wanted it to stop.

After what seemed forever, the sounds stopped again. The hooded figure felt that it was safe to get out of the closet. As he gingerly opened the doors, he stepped out quietly.

And then he froze.

There was a monster in the room with him.

The hooded figure thought, "By the power of the hero of time, could this get any worse?", before he moved carefully towards the monster. He got out his bow and arrow, before aiming it at the monster.

He fired. The arrow flew gracefully through the sky, before cutting the monster in half. The monster died before it could even cry out for help. The hooded figure smiled. He was safe.

Tacitly, he escaped from the room, before he found the door he was looking for.

He was finally at the royal stables. Finally, he could get out alive.

"Epona, I'm so glad that you're alive!" The hooded figure muttered, as he got the quivering horse out of her stable. After that, the hooded figure placed a saddle on Epona, before he finally climbed onto the horse, and galloped out of Castle Hyrule.

He was safe, finally. The torment was over- for now.

An hour later, the hooded figure looked out in the distance, marvelling at the serene Hyrule fields. The sun was now shining brightly in the sky now, compared to when he had been escaping from the castle. The flowers was now in bloom, as spring's effects on the environment around him could clearly be seen.

Epona now was slowly trotting across the field, no longer sensing any dangers to either herself or her rider. The monsters that had destroyed Hyrule castle had not yet touched Hyrule field, which was one small blessing.

Meanwhile, the hooded figure thought about what he should be doing next. There was a small village that was just a couple of hours away from here. If he got there, then he could get lodgings, food and clothing. And then...

Epona nearly threw him off her and onto the ground. The hooded figure was immediately on high alert, as he could sense that his horse was nervous. What, though, caused Epona to be on edge.

The hooded figure immediately got his answer when he saw the monster in the distance. It looked like the ones that had destroyed Castle Hyrule. He panicked. The monster must have followed him for the past hour, and now it thought that it was the perfect time to strike. If he didn't act now, then he would be dead.

He immediately tugged Epona's reins, calming down the horse. Then, they began to run in the opposite direction, with the monster right on his (and Epona's) tails. He looked down, and watched the grass at his feet turning into a green blur. He tried to calm himself down, as he realised that sooner or later he would need to fight the monster.

Soon afterwards he got that oppertunity. He had approached by a small bridge, and as he tugged harshly at Epona's reins, the monster had ripped apart the bridge with its feet. The hooded figure looked up at monster, before throwing off his hood.

It was all or nothing.

He picked up his bow, and grabbed an arrow. As the monster moved closer towards him, he aimed the bow at the monster and waited for the arrow to fully charge. As the arrow charged, a faint blue glow appeared. When the glow grew stronger and stronger, the hooded figure knew that the arrow was fully charged.

As he let go of the bow string, he watched the arrow fly towards the monster. It landed straight into the monster's eye. It fell into the water, and stopped moving. The hooded figure cautiously approached the monster, before checking to see if it was dead.

When he confirmed that the monster indeed was dead, the hooded figure got back onto Epona and trotted away from the battle field.

Several hours later, the sun was beginning to slowly set as the hooded figure and Epona finally entered the nearest settlement. The hooded figure was so tired now, having spent most of the day fleeing for his life. He just hoped that the citizens would give him a home.

Everyone seemed to be asleep. The hooded figure didn't want to wake any of them up in order to sort out his problems, but then he wouldn't have anywhere to lodge for the night if he left them to sleep. Should he just leave, and try his luck elsewhere?

Finally though, as he was about to leave, a young male approached the hooded figure. He was wearing a green coat of some sort, and his short blonde hair was tucked under a green hat. He was carrying a shovel, and had presumably returned from the fields where crops were being grown.

"Excuse me sir." The hooded figure muttered, "Please, can I stay for the night? Monsters destroyed my home, and I've spent most of the day running for my life."

The young man nodded, before mouthing a question. The hooded figure was guessing that the young man was asking, "Who are you?

"I'm Princess Zelda, and you are?." The hooded figure replied honestly.

The young man dropped his shovel in shock. He mouthed his name at Zelda, who smiled.

"Thank you, Link. Thank you for looking after me tonight." Zelda smiled. Now her safety was certain for now. All she had to do now was to find the master sword. Only then could the monsters that had destroyed her home be defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was also inspired by a fan theory that the person in the trailer was in fact Zelda not Link. When I first saw the trailer, I was confused myself on if it was Link or Zelda (not because I didn't know what the characters looked like- but because it is hard to tell the gender of the character in the trailer...) so I kinda accept the theory...for now. This led to someone saying "Does Zelda rescue herself?" And the whole idea began. 
> 
> Apologies for hiding the gender of the hooded figure- I wanted to keep that a surprise until the end.
> 
> I don't think I will continue this (mainly just because I have finished a 64,000 worded fanfic earlier today) but I had a blast writing this. I hope that is obvious in the writing.
> 
> Thank you for reading this- I hoped you like it!
> 
> TMGxx


End file.
